User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Current Disney Academy Characters
DISCALIMER, DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE ALL THE DISNEY ACADMEY CHARACTERS (SO FAR) AND NOT ONLY OWNED BY ME! WHEN SOME GET ADOPTED, THESE ARE THE NAMES OKAY?!?! Anyway, this is just a place to orignize my thoughts. Also, there are some movies (Like The Three Caballeros or The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr.Toad) that I haven't seen or am not even vaguely aware of the plot, so i just skipped them for the line up I am legitamtly making these up as a i go. Edit: Now what Im going to do is Im going to click random page on the Disney Wikia, and hopefully I find a character thats what i want... k Characters *Schnee "Snow" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Snow White) **Kingsley White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = The Good King) **Gina Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = The Good/First Queen) **Evelle White-Queen (Cartoon Counterpart = The Evil Queen) **Roy "Doc" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Doc) **Vance "Grumpy" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Grumpy) **Otis "Happy" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Happy) **Phillip "Sleepy" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Sleepy) **Scott "Bashful" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Bashful) **Billy "Sneezy" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Sneezy) **Eddie "Dopey" White-Dwarf (Cartoon Counterpart = Dopey) **Florian Prinston (Cartton Counterpart = Prince Florian_ *Pinocchio Woodchip (Cartoon Counterpart = Pinocchio) **Jiminy Cricketington (Cartoon Counterpart = Jiminy Cricket) **Geppetto Woodchip (Cartoon Counterpart = Mister Geppetto) **John Foxen (Cartoon Counterpart = Honest John) **Gideon Catty (Cartoon Counterpart = Gideon) **Mangiafuoco Stromboli (Cartoon Counterpart = Stromboli) **Bluette Fay (Cartoon Counterpart = The Blue Fairy) **Candlewick Lampwick (Cartoon Counterpart = Lampwick) *Dumbo "Big Ears" Jumbo (Cartoon Counterpart = Dumbo) **Timothy Q. Mousington (Cartoon Counterpart = Timonthy Q. Mouse) **Matricarch Ellie (Cartoon Counterpart = Elephant Matriarch) **Catty Ellie (Cartoon Counterpart = Catty) **Giddy Ellie (Cartoon Counterpart = Giddy) **Prissy Ellie (Cartoon Counterpart = Prissy) *Bambi Deerton (Cartoon Counterpart = Bambi) **Thomas "Thumper" Bunnie-Hoppe (Cartoon Counterpart = Thumper) **Flower Skunk (Cartoon Counterpart = Flower) **Owlten Nocturnal (Cartoon Counterpart = Friend Owl) **Faline Deary (Cartoon Counterpart = Faline) *Cindy Swella (Cartoon Counterpart = Cinderella) **Beatrice Tremaine (Cartoon Counterpart = Lady Tremaine) **Madeline Fay (Cartoon Counterpart = Fairy Godmother; Yes, she is the sister of the blue fairy) **Anatasia Tremaine (Cartoon Counterpart = Anatasia) **Drizella Tremaine (Cartoon Counterpart = Drizella) **Jaq and Gus Mousington (Cartoon Counterpart = Jaq and Gus) **Kit Charm (Cartoon Counterpart = Prince Charming) *Alice Liddle (Cartoon Counterpart = Alice) **Mathew Hatter (Cartoon Counterpart = Mad Hatter) **Harry March (Cartoon Counterpart = March Hare) **Phil Caterson (Cartoon Counterpart = The Caterpillr) **Calico Cheshire (Cartoon Counterpart = The Cheshire Cat) **Elizabeth Hearts (Cartoon Counterpart = Queen Of Hearts) **Derk "Dee" Tweedle (Cartoon Counterpart = Tweedle Dee) **Dunathen "Dum" Tweedle (Cartoon Counterpart = Tweedle Dum) **any others i forgot. THERES ALOT AND I'M TIRED *Peter Pan (guess) **Wendy Darling (Cartoon Counterpart = Wendy Darling) **John Darling (Cartoon Counterpart = John Darling) **Micheal Darling (Cartoon Counterpart = Micheal Darling) **James Hook (Cartoon Counterpart = Captain Hook) **???? Smee (Cartoon Counterpart = Mr Smee) **????? (Cartoon Counterpart = Tiger Lily) **Tina Belle (Cartoon Counterpart = Tinker Bell) *Lady Brown (Cartoon Counterpart = Lady) **Tramp *Just Tramp* (Cartoon Counterpart = Tramp) **Jock Terrier (Cartoon Counterpart = Jock) **Bull (Cartoon Counterpart = Bull) **Dachsie (Cartoon Counterpart = Dachsie) *omg this even it *theres still more Category:Blog posts